


fred/hermione

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	fred/hermione

"Are you sure?"

"No," he whispered, feathering kisses down her neck as his fingers worked her buttons free from their bindings. "But then no one's ever tried it."

"What if we get caught?"

"Mum will hex me within an inch of my life, Ron will hate us both, and George will wonder when he's to get a turn." Fred pulled back and looked at her with eyes filled with mischief. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. "Do you want me to stop?"

Hermione shook her head as she caught him by the back of the neck, pressing her mouth to his. He groaned, thrusting his tongue inside her as he pushed her shirt over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind her. His large, callused hands caressed her bare skin, skimming over the thin wisps of her bra. 

"Fred," she breathed, pulling back. He stared down at the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the pale skin beneath the white lace. 

His eyes rose slowly as his fingers skimmed the waistband of her skirt. "Do you want me to stop?"

Her hands found his and she lifted them, cupping her breasts with his palms. His breath caught and she released him, reaching behind her to unhook her skirt as he whispered her name and freed her breasts from the delicate cups of fabric. 

Hermione moaned as he bent his head, kissing her nipples, bathing them with the slippery roll of his tongue. Her breath caught and hitched in her throat as he traced her areola then carefully, gently sucked the tip into his mouth, his hand supporting her other breast as the fingers of his free hand slipped beneath her knickers to the liquid heat of her arousal.

"Oh!" She moaned, stumbling the slightest step backward until the rough wood wall was against her back. Fred made a noise low in his throat, suckling upward on her skin until he reached her neck again, her breast wet and warm against his bare chest. 

"Want you," he urged her as his hands unfastened his jeans, pushing them down, aside, freeing his cock. Hermione nodded wordlessly as he buried his tongue against her flesh again, one strong arm lifting her as the other guided his cock inside her.

She gasped, tossing her head back so that the slivers of wood embedded themselves in her hair, rasping as she arched her back, relaxing down onto him as her muscles coiled tightly around him. Fred breathed against her, hard and hot and heavy as he braced them against the wall, thrusting slowly at first then faster and faster, the hand supporting her warm against her skin, the fingers kneading her flesh until she cried out, begging him softly.

Fred clenched his teeth, his breath hissing through them as she tightened and came, pulsing around him. His own pulse matched the heavy, insistent beat until it surged through his cock, inside her and he trembled on shaky legs, using the wall to keep them both standing.

Hermione slowly slid her legs to the floor as his hand moved up to the small of her back, fingers trailing through the damp of perspiration. Her heart slowed, matched his once again. Fred nipped at her earlobe. "Now then, wasn't that better than studying?"

"Mmm," she agreed, whimpering softly as he pulled away. "But, was it better than a Quidditch game?"

"Depends," he grinned devilishly as she raised an eyebrow, pausing in the middle of putting on her shirt. 

"On what?" She asked dangerously. Fred pushed her against the wall and kissed her, taking his time, their tongues sparring languidly. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. "On what?"

"Whether or not we're winning." He laughed and winked at her, Apparating before she could say another word. 

"Bast..."

He appeared again. "Ah, ah. Don't be disparaging my Mum." He smiled and kissed her quickly. "See you tonight?"

"I should think not after that."

"After that," he reached down and brushed the still damp hairs framed by her thighs, "I should think so."


End file.
